


In the name of love.

by NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and dogs is the ultimate love story, Beau the dog - Freeform, But robert comes a close second, M/M, this is random but its fluffy also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: Robert keeps a few secrets for the sake of Aaron and his love for dogs.





	In the name of love.

Aaron was abruptly woken to loud sneezing, he’d lost track of how many times it had happened in the past two weeks. 

“Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” He asked, voice hoarse and groggy with only one eye open. 

“I’m sure!” Robert confirmed as he blew his nose, throwing the tissue into the already overflowing bin filled with the dirty white paper. “Must just be my hayfever.” He shrugged

“Robert, it’s the middle of January.” 

Robert knew how ridiculous his excuse sounded, but Aaron soon stopped questioning when his lips were taken hostage by Robert’s.

If Robert was being honest with himself, he had good idea what had caused his constant sneezing and watery eyes he’d been dealing with for the past three weeks, but he was trying his best to convince himself (and Aaron) that wasn’t the case.

“Ugh, Rob!” Aaron complained, pushing his husband off him and wiping the debris or Robert’s sneeze off his cheek. 

“Sorry.” Robert mumbled innocently into his tissue, cheeks turning red. “Has Beau been in our room?”

“What?” Aaron asked, putting on his best coy expression and puppy dog eyes.

“Beau, have you had him in our room?”

“Well.. Yeah, yesterday when I was home at lunch.. He kind of followed me up here. Got a bit excited, jumping on the bed and that before I could shoo him off.” 

“Aaron…” Robert’s voice was warning and full of authority. 

“I know, I know he’s not meant to be in our room, but we were just playing around, It’s fine he’d had a bath the day before.”

Another loud sneeze released from Robert, practically certifying what he’d thought. 

 

Robert had gotten Beau just a little under a month a go. With some help from Paddy he’d managed to surprise Aaron on Christmas morning, the small golden retriever pup with a little red bow attached to the collar. 

He was absolutely smitten from the second they laid eyes on each other. What's it they say? Man's best friend.

Robert had no problem with dogs, he could either have them or not, But Aaron doted on them, and Robert just couldn't stop himself once the idea was in his head.

 

“Just make sure you wash the sheets to get rid of the hairs.” Robert groaned as he wiped his running nose with the back of his hand. “I need to get ready for work.”

 

 

Robert was sure he was keeping David in business with all the over the counter antihistamines he was taking in attempts to stop his constant sneezing and watering eyes. There was no way around it, Robert was allergic to Aaron’s dog. It had been a constant week of him trying to avoid the small pup in hopes that his allergy would at least calm down, but he had no such luck. 

“Don’t you like him?” Aaron had asked late one night, scratching Beau behind the ear as he curled up into his lap on the sofa. (Robert didn’t have the heart to complain about him being on the couch, they looked so content)

“What?” Robert replied, turning his gaze away from the TV.

“Beau? Don't you like him? Just, you never take him for for walks or stroke him or anything.” There was a hint of sadness in Aaron’s voice, as though he didn't want what he was saying to be true. His eyes were big and sad, practically mirroring Beau’s at that exact moment and all Robert could do was lie a little more.

“Of course I like him.” He smiled brightly, leaning over to give the small dog a scratch behind the ears and a reassuring smile towards his husband.

 

That's how he got roped into taking Beau for a walk to the park the next morning. Aaron had suggested it later that night while they lay in bed. Encouraging Robert to take him for a run around the park so Beau could get used to him. It wasn’t exactly the pillow talk he’d imagined, but he couldn't deny the smile that emerged on Aaron’s lips once he had agreed wa worth it.

The thing about puppies, is that they don’t understand authority and they’re full of energy. Chasing Beau around the village due to a broken leash wasn’t Robert’s ideal Sunday, but here he was. 

He found himself running down mainstreet, calling Beau’s name over and over again until he’d finally got distracted by a muddy puddle and came to a halt, the perfect opportunity for Robert to grab hold of him. Due to the broken leash, he had no other choice but to carry Beau all the way back to The Mill in his arms, his leather jacket covered in mud. 

He burst into The Mill, a frown on his face and a uncontrollable running nose. His eyes were red and swollen and there was an itch to his skin. It was the final straw, there was no way in hell he could live like this.

“Woah, what happened to you two?” Aaron chuckled. Emerging from the kitchen as Beau leaped from Robert’s arms and into Aaron’s waiting ones.

“Don’t ask.” Robert snarled through streaming eyes and a running nose.

“Rob, you look awful.” Aaron frowned, making his way over to his husband and raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

It didn’t quite make contact, as Robert stumbled back, a mess of sneezes. 

Aaron furrowed his brow, a concerned look towards his husband. He’d guessed as much, but now he was sure, and as the realization hit him, his heart broke a little for the two loves in his life.

“Robert, I know.”

“What?” 

“I know, about your allergies.” Aaron continued to frown, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don't know what you're on about.” Robert tried his best to sound convincing but the sneeze that released him faltered it.

“You’re allergic to dogs. I thought as much, when you tried to fob me off with hayfever for the past month, but then I asked Vic, and he said she remembers being a little girl and not being allowed a dog in the house because of your allergies.”

“I- It’s-” Robert stuttered, a hankie up against his nose

“Why didn’t you tell me, you idiot?” Aaron smiled sadly, cocking his head to the side to gauge his husbands reaction.

“Because you love Beau so much, and I didn’t want to ruin that.” Robert’s lips turned down, as he shrugged his shoulders.

“And I love you, I’d rather not see you suffering for my love of dogs.” Aaron chuckled lightly, pulling at Robert’s free hand to bring them closer. “It’s fine, Paddy will find him a good home.” Aaron forced a smile, but the sadness was in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss Robert’s cheek.

It broke Robert’s heart, to see Aaron giving up something he loved just for him. It was exactly what he didn’t want. He knew how much Aaron loved Beau, it’s why he’d kept his allergy a secret for so long. 

Robert smiled back at his husband, a wipe of his nose. His eyes flicked to the corner of the room, Beau curled up chewing on one of Aaron's old shoes, Aaron not seeming to care at all. 

“He’s got a good home, right here.” Robert demanded, his smile more genuine now.

“But-”

“He’s part of the family, he’s not going anywhere”

“Rob-”

“Except, maybe outside, in a kennel. We’ll get him a good one, make sure it's warm and comfy for him. As long as he’s not shedding all over the house, I’m sure i’ll survive.” Robert smiled bigger, the glee in Aarons eyes making his heart melt into his stomach.

“You sure?”

“Of course i’m sure.” He grinned, leaning over to kiss Aaron, his happiness radiating from him. 

“I should maybe invest in more hankies though.” Robert joked as Aaron chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, making the most of Robert’s non sneezing while it lasted.

“You’re the best.” Aaron beamed, his eyes big and bright as they looked up at Robert.

“I know.”


End file.
